


Iron Matron

by dmarsh14



Category: Marvel WG AU, Marvel Weight Gain Alternate Universe
Genre: Belly Kink, Feeding, Force-Feeding, Gen, Stuffing, belly stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 12:45:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4920130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dmarsh14/pseuds/dmarsh14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Iron Man 3, Tony and Pepper come up with a different way for her to deal with the Extremis virus. Extensive mass can regulate the heat production.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iron Matron

“But, Pepper, you _want_ to keep that Extremis virus?” Tony Stark practically screamed.  
“Look, Tony, I’m no happier about what Killian did to me than you are,” answered Pepper Potts, Tony’s lover and the CEO of Stark Industries. “But remember what you told me about what Nick Fury said? How we’re ‘hilariously outgunned’ by aliens and super-powered bad guys? This could really help out. You know it could!”  
“And what if you slip up?” cried Tony. “You’ll explode, and die, and take out a 10 meter radius around you!”  
“Then we need to find a way to stabilize it, or maybe give me some armor like yours, that could contain the blast if I lose control.”  
Tony opened his mouth to rant some more, but before he could say anything, Pepper continued. “I run Stark Industries. I could just have R &D come up with something.”  
Tony glared at her. “You know I’m the best there is at R&D,” he growled, knowing perfectly that she was leading him.  
Pepper dove for the kill. “Then you’ll have to help out, to make sure it’s done right.”  
With a defeated sigh, Tony nodded. “But,” he finished. “You have to do what we come up with. If I think for one second you’re not safe, I’ll sedate you myself and carry you to the best hospital to get rid of it totally.”

Within a week, Tony sat down exhausted next to Pepper. “We’ve got it, but I don’t think you’re going to like it.”  
“Tell me,” said Pepper, settling down on his lap.  
“Actually, getting rid of it is easy. Lots of work but fairly simple. Upping your control of it was trickier,” Tony paused and looked in Pepper’s eyes.  
She looked right back. “I’m not backing out of this. What will help prevent me detonating?”  
“Well, just like any heat emission, more mass to heat keeps the overall temperature down. You need more mass.”  
“That’s it? I need to gain some weight?” Pepper said. “That’s not so bad.”  
“Well..."  
“Out with it, Tony. What’s the catch?”  
“Okay. There are two catches. One, you don’t need to just gain some weight; you need to at least quintuple yours. More would be better.”  
Pepper stopped dead and stared. “I need to be 500-plus pounds?”  
Tony nodded. “At least. We ran every simulation we could set up; the more mass you have, the less chance you’ll lose control, overheat, and detonate. The least chance we calculated was somewhere around 1000 pounds, but at 500 or so you’ll still be sort of mobile.”  
Pepper sighed. “All right, what’s the second catch?”  
“You know that the Extremis uses your metabolism to generate the heat. Well, you’ll have to work even harder to stay at that weight.”  
“That’s the only way?” asked Pepper apprehensively.  
“That’s all we could figure out. You could still get rid of it completely, you know,” Tony went on. “I could easily build you your own armor.”  
“I know you could. But I’ve worn yours enough. I don’t just want to be an Iron Man knock-off. I want my own persona, my own powers. You can build be some kind of containment suit, in case this doesn’t work?”  
Now, Tony sighed. “Of course. If you keep your weight up enough, you’ll never need it; I’m going to include flight and the comm system as usual.”  
“That’s perfect,” Pepper said, kissing him lightly. “I’ll want some input on how it looks.”  
“Of course, Pep,” Tony answered, kissing her right back.

That very day, Pepper started her “diet.” To give herself assistance, she cut back as much physical activity as she could, and upped her caloric intake by eating basically nonstop from breakfast weight gain shakes, all the way to bedtime snacks of chocolate covered pretzels, covering in extra hot fudge sauce. Barely a minute went by during the day where she wasn’t cramming something high-calorie into her mouth. She took to using a special texting set-up (designed and made by Tony, of course) to allow herself to keep up running Stark Industries without speaking and wasting time with her mouth empty.  
For nearly a week, Pepper spent 9-10 hours a day eating. At work, or relaxing with Tony at home, she stuffed her mouth endlessly. Tony had rigged up all kinds of automatic systems to limit her movement (and calorie burning) to help her grow as fast as possible.  
At the end of that week, Pepper had blown up incredibly. In just seven days, she was twice her previous size. Her belly had softened, bulging in a huge muffin top over her belt. Her rear end and hips billowed out to each side of her body by its own thickness. Her arms and legs sagged with fat, forming little aprons over her knees and elbows. Her hands were puffy and bloated, with fingers swollen to rival bratwursts. Her breasts, too, had ballooned, pressing tightly on even her new bras, special-ordered for her new size.  
Suddenly, Pepper doubled over in pain and her skin started glowing red. Struggling to regain control, she ignored the blaring alarms. By the time Tony rushed into the room, followed by techs, medics, and security, she had calmed down, her skin back to normal, and sitting back in her chair, panting.  
“Pepper!” Tony cried. “Are you okay?”  
Still panting, Pepper gasped. “Yeah, I’m fine.”  
“You lost it, didn’t you?” Tony challenged.  
“No,” she answered, glaring at him, flanked by the medics and everyone else.  
“But it was too close.” Tony didn’t bother asking.  
“You agreed. As long as I can control it, we continue.”  
“Yeah, well, if you do lose it, we can’t really do anything at all, can we? You’ll be dead.”  
“I can do this, Tony.”  
One of the medics spoke up. “I just scanned her, sir. It appears that the extra mass did indeed help her rein in the flare-up.”  
Pepper grinned tightly, almost predatorily. “See? It’s working.”  
“Fine!” snarled Tony. “But I’m finding a way to speed this up; I’m not risking you more than I have to.”  
Pepper smiled at his protectiveness, a real smile this time. “Fine, Tony. I’ll do whatever you come up with.”  
Tony narrowed his eyes, realizing that she was just as scared as he was at the close call.

The very next day, Tony arrived at breakfast with a plain can, thin like a Red Bull, but with no label on it. He handed it to her, saying, “this is a special mixture; it’ll increase your appetite and your digestion. It also has some stimulants in it: a little caffeine, some guarana, a bunch of B-vitamins, and other stuff the medics said, that I kinda forgot to listen to.”  
“So I’ll eat more, faster, and I’ll get more mass from the food,” Pepper replied. “I suppose the energy drink part is to stop ‘digestion comas’?”  
“Yep. This little cocktail will pile on the weight faster than ever. You shouldn’t have another episode like yesterday.”  
Pepper stared at Tony a few moments, then said, “you couldn’t have come up with this last night. You had it ready and waiting.”  
“No,” Tony answered quickly. Pepper just kept staring at him. “It was in the works since we started this. It was finished and ready just last night.”

True to her word, Pepper immediately added the drink to her routine. Sure enough, her daily intake almost doubled under the effects of the concoction.  
The next day, she had a surprise visit from S.H.I.E.L.D., in the persons of Natasha Romanoff and Maria Hill. They were checking on a project Stark Industries was working on for the defense department.  
“My goodness!” said Maria as soon as they saw Pepper. “You’ve…” and she trailed off, uncertain how to continue.  
“Grown,” added Natasha. “Are you feeling all right?”  
Pepper leaned forward and pressed a button under her desk. The door shut, and blinds shuttered the windows. “I’d prefer to keep this as secret as possible. You’re both S.H.I.E.L.D., so I presume you know the real story of what happened last year, with the Mandarin?”  
Both of her guests nodded. Pepper went on, “how much do you know?”  
The two agents glanced at each other, then Maria nodded. Natasha said, “we know that Aldrich Killian ran the Mandarin, in fact invented him. We know that he was out to control the presidency, by killing President Ellis and having the VP owe him when he took over. He had a virus called Extremis that gave people pyrokinetic powers.”  
Pepper nodded as Natasha wound down. “What you apparently don’t know is that, at the end-game, Killian dosed me with Extremis too.”  
Maria, standing next to a small fridge in the office, paused in the middle of grabbing a Red Bull for herself and one for Natasha, and stood straight, staring at Pepper. Natasha glanced up and down Pepper’s body.  
“We did some research here at Stark Industries, and discovered that extra body mass would decrease the chances of an overload explosion.”  
Maria grabbed the two cans and went back and sat down, handing one to Natasha. “So you’re out to control this thing. Why not just get rid of it entirely? Stark could certainly figure it out.”  
Pepper looked at Natasha. “You were there when Fury delivered his speech about being outgunned, weren’t you?”  
She nodded, and said, “you want to add a gun.”  
Pepper didn’t even answer; she just nodded. The two agents just sipped their Red Bulls, thinking about the implications. The three kept talking, between Pepper’s incessant eating, discussing the pros and cons of Pepper’s plan and execution, and even discussing her proposed armor.  
Finally, the two S.H.I.E.L.D. agents left. Pepper, already stuffing herself faster, didn’t really notice when Maria said to Natasha on the way out, “I’m getting hungry; do you want to get some lunch on the way back?” and Natasha’s eager agreement.

Within a month, Pepper exceeded her goal and hit 620 pounds. Her stomach was immense, sticking out forward nearly her original body depth, and hanging down in a huge apron of fat that completely covered her panties and reached nearly to her knees. Her breasts were huge now, nearly as far out from her body as her enormous stomach, and sagging down heavily onto the shelf formed by her massive belly. Her hips and rear were vast, spreading out nearly a foot to either side and straining the already-larger size panties to their limits. Her legs made nearly perfect cone shapes, expanding steadily from her fattened ankles to her wide, wide hips. Her arms drooped with flab, more than triple their original size, and forming their own aprons, covering her elbows. Even her hands and feet were bloated, bulbous and puffy. Fingers and toes also were bloated, swollen to twice normal size. Even her face was rounded, huge cheeks inflated with fat and so many chins that her face blended seamlessly into her neck and shoulders.  
It had been weeks since her last near-loss of control, and Tony pronounced it a success. Happily, he unveiled the armor he’d created for her. The colors were nearly identical to his Iron Man suits, but brighter; deep red became orange, and the gold became bright yellow, mirroring the flames she could produce from her Extremis treatment. The head piece was nearly identical, including the HUD display and communications equipment of the Iron Man series. It was easier to open too; Killian could produce flares from his mouth; maybe Pepper would master that ability eventually. The palms of the hands had small repulsor flight stabilizers, but no energy beams; Pepper could make those from her Extremis. There were openings in the palms allowing her to project her flares freely. The boots and backplate had thrusters, as the “regular” armor had, so Pepper could fly.  
A new addition was a series of slim-line storage tanks for nutrition fluid with tubing running through all of them to a feeding tube in the helmet, so Pepper could replace any energy she used on her powers rather than risking losing weight, or even just because she wanted to eat in the suit. Another new feature was the armor plating focused inwards as well as out. This did cut down on the external armor, but the Extremis also provided some regenerative powers; Pepper should be able to heal a lot of damage.  
As they worked to put the armor on, aided by Tony’s automatic systems, the arms and gloves, the legs and boots, even the headpiece went on easily enough. When they went for the main torso, even the robotic arms had trouble getting it over her massive belly. Tony quipped, “Geez, Pepper, you’re like Baymax.”  
Pepper, trying to suck in her huge gut to fit into the armor plate, grunted, “I thought you fitted this to my body.”  
“Two days ago,” Tony replied. “I guess you put on a lot of weight since then. Hang on. I’ll put in some adjustable sections to fix this. You can get by with less protection than I need.”  
“What about if I lose control anyway?” Pepper asked.  
“I don’t think that will happen; your extra mass is dealing with that just fine. If you start losing it, I’ll put in a voice control, for only you or me, that will seal the expansion plates. It’ll be uncomfortable, but if you’re actually..." he paused, not wanting to deal with the possibility “...detonating, comfort will be that last of our concerns.”  
Pepper nodded. “That’ll be okay.”  
Quickly, Tony redesigned the armor, and had her put it on. “Looks good,” he said. “Now, we need a cool name.”  
Pepper thought a moment. “Iron Maiden?”  
Tony grinned. “You know I love hard rock, but I don’t think you really look the stereotypical ‘maiden.’ How about Iron Matron?”  
Pepper nodded. “Authority, a sense of weight. I like it.”  
Tony gestured, and his own suit flew in and assembled on his body. Over the radio network, he asked, “shall we test it out?”  
He grinned as a nested video of Pepper’s weighty face appeared in a corner of his display. She grinned wolfishly, pushing her flabby cheeks out, “let’s do it.”  
They took off, and soon were soaring through the sky. “Let’s head out to sea a bit. Get some privacy.”  
Pepper didn’t bother answering; she just banked out to the coast, and dropped to a few dozen yards above the ocean. Tony grinned inside his helmet, and dove after her, speeding up to catch up to her. They spent some time playing with each other, dodging around each other’s flight path, juking and spinning in aerobatics. Tony was proud, both of his design and of Pepper herself, keeping reasonable agility, in the air at least, despite her massive size.  
“Tony, what’s over there?” Pepper asked suddenly.  
Tony scanned below, and quickly spotted a big freighter drifting with the current. There was a speedboat nearby, tied to it. Both Tony and Pepper zoomed their optics, and saw several invaders, apparently pirates, all toting guns and gesturing wildly at the crew. One of the pirates, likely the leader, had no weapon. He just pointed towards the bridge. One crewmember didn’t move fast enough, and the leader held up one hand. A flash of fire flew through the air, and the crewmember immolated.  
“I guess we missed one of Killian’s soldiers,” said Tony.  
Pepper agreed. “Let me take this one. I need an introduction.”  
Grinning widely, Tony said, “Ladies first.”  
Pepper sped up and approached the freighter. Soon enough, the pirates saw her closing, and started shooting. The leader ignored her, and headed for the bridge. Pepper hopped and veered in the air, dodging shots. She hit the ship, and swerved right into one after another of the pirates, dropping them with a single punch each. She landed, hard (due to her weight), facing the last one, pointing an assault rifle right at her.  
At his first clear sight of her, he stared a moment, stunned at a superhero being so incredibly fat. Pepper used his pause to just throw a flare at him, melting the gun and forcing him to drop the superheated metal. Then Pepper jumped at him (assisted by her repulsors) and kicked him to the deck.  
She took a long draw from her feeding tube, to replenish the energy she’d used, and to steady her nerves, before taking on the powered leader. Tony’s voice came in her ear, “You okay?”  
Pepper nodded inside her suit. “Yeah, I’m fine, Tony. Stay back for now. I’ll call if I need help.”  
Grinning again, Tony answered, “you got it. Go get him.”  
A quick repulsor jump, and Pepper was outside the bridge. The leader had barricaded himself inside, with the captive crew lined in front of him as human shields. Pepper stood calmly and opened the external PA of the suit. “That’s enough. Let them go and come out.”  
The pirate laughed, “and why should I do that, Tubby? You won’t shoot through hostages. And I don’t think you can hack it anyway.”  
Pepper, relying on her regular manipulation of Tony, snorted aloud through the PA. “Big man, hiding behind hostages. If you’re too scared to face me, I can wait.”  
“Shut up, fatso! I’ll kill a hostage!”  
“Then you go down for murder as well as piracy. That’s a big line to cross. And you still won’t face me. You really are scared of me.”  
The pirate’s eyes started glowing, and fire danced on his hands. Finally, he leapt past the hostages, swinging wildly at Pepper. She dodged easily, and sparred quickly with the pirate, blocking his punches and throwing some of her own back.  
After a few minutes, the pirate let his powers go, lighting up his hands with the Extremis flares. Not waiting, Pepper fire her own flares, and flash-burned most of the pirate’s body, stunning him. He fell to the deck, unconscious but already healing.  
The crewmembers were still hanging back from her. Suddenly unsure what to do, Pepper just stared at them. Tony cued up “Fairies Wear Boots” by Black Sabbath, and over its blaring guitar riffs, announced over his own PA. “Meet the Iron Matron, my girlfriend and ally. She’s at least as good as I am, and don’t ever say she’s unfit, or can’t do the job.” On their private channel, he said to Pepper, “Take off, let’s give them a great exit.”  
She did, with a wave at the former hostages. Then she and Tony swung back and grabbed the unconscious leader, taking him back to shore for proper containment.

Over the next few weeks, she made more appearances as the “Iron Matron” and civilians got used to her. Of course, with Tony’s open identity, her status as his girlfriend, and her sudden weight gain right when an obese superheroine appeared, she was known to be Pepper Potts. But she had her Extremis powers, not part of the suit, and anyway she could call her suit just as Tony could call his. She wasn’t worried.

* * *

After Natasha and Maria left Pepper’s office after their meeting, neither one wanted to wait to get back to S.H.I.E.L.D. to have lunch, so they hit an all-you-can-eat Chinese food buffet on their way. Paying on their way in, both of them practically dove into the food bins.  
Trip after trip, the two women packed in huge amounts of food, surprising themselves with their consumption, downing plate after plate, but still feeling hungry. Finally, after nearly two hours, they left the buffet and headed back to headquarters.  
Once there, they were surprised again, this time at their productivity. It seemed they just didn’t get tired, working nonstop through the day, and even into the night. They stopped only to refuel, eating huge amounts every few hours, mealtime or no.  
Maria and Natasha both determined that their Red Bulls at Stark Tower had to be some kind of experimental “improvement” concocted by Stark, likely to keep him alert and working for days on end. And though they were eating three times their normal intake, or more, they couldn’t see any increase in weight. Likely, instead of just caffeinating them, the drink sped up their metabolism, requiring more food to keep up the activity.  
For a full 24 hours, the two women worked without needing sleep, getting so much accomplished, even working through their steady feedings. Finally, at the end of the full day, both women collapsed. They crawled to their quarters and fell unconscious (“asleep” was far too mild to describe what happened). For nearly a full day, they remained out.  
During their unconsciousness, their bodies kept feeding. Just like with some commercial sleep aids, they would get up, find food, cram it all down their throats, and return to bed, all without really waking.  
Finally regaining consciousness, both Maria and Natasha were stunned at their figures. In just two days, they’d expanded visibly, bellies softened and pudgy, their legs and arms fattened and sagging. Their breasts were enlarged too, ballooned two or three sizes.  
They went to medical and were told that they were just as healthy as ever, and they should return to “normal” with their normal eating plans and increased exercise.  
The exercise was easy, but even though they weren’t functioning 24 hours a day any more, their appetites were still augmented, and they spent more time eating, not less.  
Within two more days (four from drinking the energy drink), both of the women had blossomed, growing much much larger.  
Maria’s stomach was immense, sticking out forward nearly her original body depth, and hanging down in a huge apron of fat that completely covered her panties and reached nearly to her knees. Her breasts were huge now, nearly as far out from her body as her enormous stomach, and sagging down heavily onto the shelf formed by her massive belly. Her hips and rear were vast, spreading out nearly a foot to either side and straining the already-larger size panties to their limits. Her legs made nearly perfect cone shapes, expanding steadily from her fattened ankles to her wide, wide hips. Her arms drooped with flab, more than triple their original size, and forming their own aprons, covering her elbows. Even her hands and feet were bloated, bulbous and puffy. Fingers and toes also were bloated, swollen to twice normal size. Even her face was rounded, huge cheeks inflated with fat and so many chins that her face blended seamlessly into her neck and shoulders.  
Since she was mostly on “desk duty,” it wasn’t really an issue, but she spent her extra exercise period dedicated to using her new mass in fighting. Natasha worked with her, since she was in the same situation, and together they developed something mixing the various martial arts that Natasha already mastered with moves taken from sumo, using their new...assets to their advantage in combat.  
As for Natasha herself, much of her gain was in her breasts and butt, giving her an exaggerated hourglass figure; or it would have, except her stomach was expanded almost as much. Her breasts were gigantic, ballooned to far larger than her belly of only two days before. Her rear was equally massive, sticking out behind her nearly a foot, and out to each side by more than half that. Her legs were even wider cones than Maria’s, stretching from her puffy ankles to her enormous hips. Her belly was the only exception to her hourglass figure; it was bloated and full, bulging out from the front of her body farther even than her butt from the rear. 


End file.
